A Tale of Seasons
by FloKat
Summary: Not all the love stories are extraordinary. Some stories occur so suddenly that we forget to realize the possibility of their occurrence.
1. Chapter 1

**A TALE OF SEASONS**

Not all the love stories are extraordinary. Some stories occur so suddenly that we forget to realize the possibility of their occurrence.

**This is the story of a Bella, who has to work herself and break away from the mundane regiments that she has grown up from. It will focus on growing up, understanding infatuation, realizing the difference between love and infatuation and then finally falling in love. It is not a conventional story and some of you may be surprised with the characters' backgrounds. After reading a lot of fan fiction, I came up with the crazy idea of morphing my personal story into something that everyone can enjoy to read. It is going to be a long journey with more lows than ups and crazy balance.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Prologue

Edward and I were gazing at the night sky, which for the first time in my life was filled with bright, twinkling stars. From where I am from, that is Forks; I had never once seen the night sky look so beautiful because it was always cloudy.

He had a green laser light in his hand and was making me see the constellations that adorned the canvas right above my head. I looked at him as he excitedly identified the stars and taught me how to recognise them.

This was the happiest I had ever been in my life. I had only known him for 10 days and he had already become a huge part of my life and the saddest part was that I had to leave him in another 2 days and there were little chances of us being together as he was about to go back to Chicago.

Pushing the gloomy thoughts out of my mind, I made my way right next to him as we waited for the bus to drive the 30 kids back to the Space Centre. It had been an eventful night. We were here to watch a presentation on astronomy and then see the planet Mars through the telescope. We also met a scientist, who was here to view the asteroid belts as it was a specific point where he could view those.

This was my dream come true; learning about space with Edward and then learning from him. Nothing could have ever told me that I would actually be able to do things like this.

We sat on the bus together, neither of us realised the darkness. I looked at Edward and studied his face. His emerald green eyes looked as if they were filled with mysteries, though as the moment they were wild and bright. My gaze fell to his crooked nose. It was the part of his face that I wanted to kiss as it was so adorable. His chiselled jaw and perfectly pouted lips did nothing to control my mind from jumping him and yet here I am. It was dark and he looked just as an angel in the moonlight waiting for me to grant my wish. "Oh, only if it were possible, my love!" were the mantra I chanted in my head.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed his question.

"Did you enjoy it here?" he asked.

"Of course, I did. You know that space is my whole life. Learning about the night sky and the way you taught me, I am such a goner." I joked.

"Hmm. It is so quiet here" was his remark. We spent a few minutes in that uncomfortable silence in which we were unsure of how to attempt a conversation. Then, suddenly, I realised I had my iPod and played aloud Claire de Lune, one of my favourite tunes.

"Wow, you listen to classical music. You have a great taste in music." Edward said.

"Thank you. Do like classical music too then?"

"Oh, absolutely. I play the piano and tend to lean towards the classical tunes more than urban music."

"The piano has always been a dream of mine but I could never learn it as we did not have the resources to." I shyly replied.

"Well it was only because my grandfather started teaching me the piano at the age of 6 did I learn to play as much as I can do now which if I tell you is not much."

"I am sure you must be very good at what you play. Maybe someday you could play for me. So what is it that you are going to apply to college for, if I may ask?"

"It is going to be a Major in Aerospace Engineering and maybe something in Geology as well. I am not 100 per cent sure though."

"I am going to apply for Aerospace as well, though, maybe with a minor in English because I absolutely love the language."

Time passed and so did our talk. We finally reached our camp site and reluctantly said goodbye for the night.

Looking at the sky, I wondered:

"Did Edward mean something more to me or was I again connecting infatuation to love?"

"How will I know if it is love?"

"Will it ever work out between us?"

These questions swimmed in my head as I gave in to a restless night of absolutely no sleep.

**So, this is the start. Please review and drop me a line. I would be happy with a little feedback and would want to hear your thoughts on the journey of this Edward and Bella.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! The story begins…..from the beginning of Bella's history. I wanted to provide the fact that this is a Bella's story and will remain so till the end. I may or may not do Edward outtakes but the fact remains that this is Bella's journey. Please be patient and stick with me, people.**

**This chapter focuses on the backstory of Bella's family.**

Chapter 1

Charlie Swan was born to Alex and Marie Swan. Alex was a history teacher at Forks High School while Marie was a house wife. Charlie did not grow up with money. Rather, he grew up with a lot of discipline and strictness which later helped him during his adulthood when he had to take the responsibility of his pregnant wife.

Charlie had an older brother Eleazer whom he loved very much. He looked up to his brother and most of his friends were his brother's friends. Though his childhood was not filled with toys and games, he still managed to have fun. This happiness of the young boy was smashed when he had to go to a boarding school at the age of 7 years. This school was rougher than home as he had to wake up early in the mornings to run 10 km in a hilly area, wash his own clothes and eat food which seemed like it was made for beggars. Again, he learned to adapt and to live his life to its fullest. He was friends with almost the whole class and life went by quite smoothly for a few years.

It was sometime during Grade 7 when he received a call that changed his whole life and resulted in a butterfly effect of bad events that marred his lifetime. His father Alex was dead. Charlie was numb with grief and pain. Being the youngest, he hadn't spent a large amount of time with his Dad though he had a few moments that stuck in his mind. Eleazer was there to support him and his mother Marie. He was the one who went through and made all the preparations of his funeral that his mother and brother couldn't do. After the funeral, Eleazer became the backbone of this family. Marie, though strong for her children, could not do much as she was only a high school graduate and there were not enough job opportunities for her in the tiny town of Forks. So, it was Eleazer whom Charlie depended on. This loss at such a young age made Charlie tough. Though still as social as ever, he regarded life with a negative manner. He moved back home and finished his studies. He went to college and then finally joined the police department at Forks. By this time, Eleazer was diagnosed with leukaemia and tragedy again struck the family. Soon after, cancer overtook Eleazer and left Carmen, Eleazer's wife, with a 6 year old Jane and about to be born Alec.

Charlie now became the head of the house and took care of everybody's living expenses. He worked well beyond his hours to save money for his brother's children. Then, recession hit America and Charlie lost his job as a police officer. He searched for jobs and did various odd jobs but nothing seemed to be permanent. This brought a bout of depression in everybody's life. Soon after, Charlie began drinking to drown his sorrows. He was drunk all the time. This led Carmen to take away her children to her parents' house. Now, it was only Charlie and Marie.

During this time, followed by Carmen's sudden departure from their lives, Marie realized that it was time for Charlie to marry and only marriage could bring Charlie back to the world of living. And so Charlie met Renee.

**So this chapter is mainly about Charlie's life before Renee. This chapter will serve as a base to Bella's story as Charlie, Renee and Marie will be the major influences in Bella's life. I hope you guys enjoy the story and please leave a REVIEW to tell me what you think about the story. It encourages me to write more and faster.**


End file.
